


Just My Type

by Alias_B



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Enemies, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Just put the instant negative Sim minus symbol over their heads, Prequel, Teasing, Teenagers are dumb, light bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: Billy Hargrove and Evie Fenny's rocky first meeting when his family moves in next door on Cherry Lane.Prequel exploration chapter for my fic "sins of my youth." Lots of mean!Billy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this a lot and wanted to officially write it for my babies. Good chance to explore some mean Billy and he is MEAN. So fair warning of that. Light bullying and maybe fatphobia if you squint. Sexual innuendos.

_**Hawkins, Autumn. 1984.** _

Position. Tense. Relax. Strum. 

Vibrations. Smooth and cool like pond ripples. Recline on lily pads to float away.

Evie Fenny leaned back into the lazy kisses the autumn breeze granted her skin.

One leg down and the other slung up on the porch swing. Rocking herself in shade. She pretended the orange and brown leaves mingling together swirling were dancing for her all over the street.

 _“Crazy…”_ She sang, strumming slow and careful. Precise. _“Crazy for feeling so lonely. I’m crazy…”_ Melodic vocals picked up as the sun sparkled before her. Not able to touch her skin. _“Crazy for feeling so blue-”_

Knocks on the open window behind her almost had Evie dropping the guitar. She scrambled to hug it close. Notes fluttering.

Fucking record scratch.

“Mom!”

“No depressing numbers on the porch, Eves. I’ve had to say this a lot the past summer.” Mona Fenny, oblivious but trying, decided it was a good day to dust every single picture and knickknack in their house. Which sent Evie and her poor sinuses outside.

Mona hummed thoughtfully, busy with a rag in hand as she cleaned the window to linger. Face near pressing into the mesh screen.

“Does this have to do with you quitting choir your senior year? All that practice you’re losing out on.”

“Mom, I told you, they play favorites and it just...didn’t fit into my schedule.” Evie frowned because it was still a damn waste. The class she put in its place wasn’t what it was supposed to be. Her heart shattered at the thought.

“They miss you. Your teacher followed me round and round Bradley’s Big Buy trying to find out what was going on with you. Mrs. Robitaille is a persistent thing. I thought you _were_ one of the favorites.”

“I’m no one’s favorite.” The syllables blurted and cut sharp. Too sharp.

“Don’t say that.” Mona sounded so wounded about it. Evie recalibrated. Tune and all.

“Nothing’s going on. I’m just busy. I’m practicing solo. All the greats go solo.” Evie rolled her eyes. Fingers tracing taut strings to make sure they were still tuned.

“How about you play some Dolly?”

“I’m Dolly’d out from summer still.” Evie groaned, sitting back again. Strummed once then a second time. Sighed and watched the leaves dance. Cheering her on. Chanting her name. Spelling it against the air. “I’ll play Etta.”

“You can’t get through most of her songs without crying, sweetheart.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Came the retort. It was true.

“What about Elton? I think that’s a fair middle ground.”

Evie smirked a little. Played an angrier cord. 

_“Oh, I finally decided my future lies!”_ She filled the neighborhood, but they didn’t mind the Fenny house. Worse noise rattled the street aplenty. _“Beyond the yellow brick-!”_

“Evie! I meant, something with more romance.” Mona knocked again to shut the sound off and Evie whipped her head around.

“Mom! You’re killing me. If I don’t finish the lyric, it’s like I held a huge sneeze in. It drives me up the wall.” Evie scrunched and Mona matched it. “You think Cher’s momma does this?” 

“You’ll listen to your mother even when you’re Cher, baby.” Mona cooed, one finger tapped the screen separating them.

Evie figured the obsessive cleaning and control this morning had to do with the anniversary of the divorce from her father passing. Shoulders dropped. Mona sighed to continue.

“And I scheduled a dinner with your choir teacher, just to let her know that there are no hard feelings and you’re fine. Just a busy senior. Mrs. Robitaille is excited to discuss your next moves still after school. She could help you out.”

“Mom…” Evie tapered off. Cheeks burning with discomfort. Of course, Mona didn’t ask her. She never did. “I don’t think we have to do that-”

“Wear something nice and make nice. That’s all you have to do, Evie. It’s not hard to smile.” Mona shifted to find her duster. Evie frowned deeper for effect. “Don’t be difficult about this, just tell her why exactly you had to shift your classes. Easy and sweet as pie…”

Another slice of syllables.

“Because I fucked my teacher,” Evie muttered under her breath, nastier than intended.

“What was that, hon?” Her mother only had ears for certain things lined in silver.

“I said, I think I’ll wear the _peach shirt_.” Came the louder correction. Evie flashed a bright and sunny smile. Lined in silver. Mona came to the screen again, shrugging.

“You don’t think that one is...a little frumpy on you. I told her to invite her boys along. They're your age.”

More uncomfortable red. Evie sucked her cheeks in. Snotty choir boys. _Blegh_. Not her type.

“You pick then.” She sighed, defeated. Mona clapped her hands.

“Oh, I hoped you’d say that. I have just the dress in mind.” She trailed off and kept prattling so Evie tried to tune her out.

Fingers twisted to position again as Evie sat back to relax.

Those careful vibrations rocked her body. Made her nerves lie down and be still. She thought of floating aimlessly in a lake with the wind kissing her fingertips. Lovely and coveted and lost. Unobtainable because then the world would hurt less.

 _“And you can tell everybody this is your song,_ ” Evie sang softer, eyes closing, _“it may be quite simple, but now that it's done…”_

“Much better.” Mona pulled back to resume her cleaning as Evie swayed and lost herself. Imagined a flood of stage lights and the heat they’d fill her body with. Adoring fans singing with her. Reaching out to touch her. To connect.

How that had to be what love felt like. 

Evie picked up more rhythm.

_“I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words….”_

These tones that made the warm leaves dance filled the space. Evie tilted her head to smile, eyes opening to see the sun glimmer up and down Cherry Lane. Truly at peace for one steady beat.

 _“How wonderful life is while you're in the world..."_

Dreaming, Evie played on, opened her lips to continue before the roar of a crude engine cut every sound. Even the leaves scattered to be away from a shock of shiny blue that blasted violently through them. A well-loved Camaro skidded to pull up to the empty house next to them. 

Eyes shifted to the _SOLD_ sticker over the realtor sign. She’d forgotten that recent change.

Behind the angry rumbling pulled an earth-toned pick up. Obeying traffic laws. It parked all too calmly before the owner emerged. Militant man, tight and trimmed. Fine jawline. Something stinking under his mustache nose by the look on his face. Evie tried not to stare when curiosity had her setting the guitar aside to peer over the stone ledge of her porch.

A woman followed out. Peeked at the boxes tied high to the back of their truck and pretended to be interested in them. 

Evie’s first impression of the Hargroves is that they’d be uniform, quiet neighbors. They didn’t get out with bright immediate smiles upon seeing their new forever home. No group hug. Instead prodded each other to play a role in play. Actors who only smiled when the stage lights hit them. Had to hit those marks.

How wrong she’d been about the quiet part.

Neil tapped impatiently on Billy’s window as Max pushed out of the passenger seat with a backpack and skateboard. Coming to Susan as she beckoned with a smile forced up. Neil’s face said too much.

She pulled Max out of sight behind the stacked boxes, gestured as she planned their first unload before the moving truck arrived with everything else. Max had a sour look after sitting with Billy’s blasting music and cigarettes the last few hours.

“Turn that shit down.” Neil bent over the Camaro with one possessive hand curling over the blue paint. Billy let a cigarette dangle from his mouth and rolled the window slower than he should have. Flicked ashes at Neil’s shoes.

“Well, we found the place alright, let’s have a parade.” He let his arm hang over the side.

“We talked about this, Billy, and we will again once we have the boxes inside. I already picked your room. Do not cause trouble. Not today. I mean it. Don’t be difficult about this.” Neil’s hand shot out and Billy flinched. Fingers curled around a denim collar. Tugged until Billy tremored to meet Neil’s eyes. Both of them blazing. “Get out of this damn car and be a helpful son and brother. Right now.” 

Billy hardened like steel. Pushed out roughly as Neil shoved off to go. A smile crawled. The dotting father. 

Evie Fenny finally got her first look at Billy Hargrove. She perched herself there spying like a naughty child up after midnight.

This boy with golden curls catching the sun. Pretty despite how adamantine he tried to be. Glowy freckles on honey skin. Tight denim on denim outfit with a black tee. A metallic chain that caught the light with a dangling earring to match. Aviators tucked into his front pocket with a red pack of smokes.

He stared at the fall trees shifting together. Longed to be anywhere else. That much was apparent. Evie blinked at the little family unit. Neil gestured to the house as he slipped one arm around Susan’s shoulders at last. Relaxing. Kissing her sweetly. He even ruffled Max’s hair. Dearest, dotting, daddy.

It appeared Billy didn't fit the framing.

“Maxine here, gets the second-best room in the house, I have to admit. I was torn between the two.” Neil ignored Billy behind him. Made it look too easy as he took Max’s hand. “How about you unlock the house and go inside first?”

“Uh. Sure.” Max didn’t play into it but kept catching her mother’s desperate eyes over Neil’s shoulder. She was bestowed the key and shuffled toward the porch screen to go in first. Neil gestured for Susan next.

“Billy, your room is the one at the end. Back right-hand side. Keep your boxes in there. Nowhere else.” Neil didn’t look back and Billy wasn’t interested in going in yet. He opened his trunk and lit another needed smoke. Though he saw a flash of curls disappear behind a stone porch next door.

“Oh! The neighbors!” Mona about skipped out. Pristine white sixties platform boots and short shift dress. Colorful geometric pattern. “How wonderful, they’re here-...Evie, why are you hiding there?” She caught her daughter draped low in the porch swing wrapped up in her guitar. “Put that away and come meet them.”

Mona was already charging down, leaving Evie no choice but to go inside. She didn’t cast the pretty Apollo another look.

“Yoo-hoo!” Mona approached the lawn with her biggest smile as Susan came out. Billy turned from his trunk and eyed the woman’s legs shamelessly. Wasn't in the mood to flirt with hot moms. “I’m Ramona Fenny. Mona. I live next door.”

“Susan Hargrove. Neil, the neighbor is here.” She’d called over her shoulder. A smile brought her lips up. One hand shifted red hair aside. “Hello.”

“So nice to meet you.” They shook hands and Mona wasn’t letting Susan go.

Billy rolled his eyes and plucked up a box to go inside to his corner of the house. Shithole. Beyond the open blinds, he caught a girl at her vanity obscured by a mass of brown curls. As if on cue, an old cat jumped into the window. Seemed to size the new human up. 

Always the pinnacle of maturity, Billy flipped the little shit off. Only got blinked at.

“Fucking creepy thing.” He muttered, fixing his earring as he went back. Stopping at Max’s door. “My, my, aren’t we special? Second biggest room. You must feel like a princess.” The mocking earned him a glare. Max turned from the box she’d opened and plucked up her skateboard. Went under his arm and had the board smacked from her hand in the process.

“Billy, just stop it.” She pushed from him to pluck her board up and check it over. Noticed a new ding that matched a little dent in her door frame. Not even moved in and destroying the place. Neil was going to have a shit-fit when he saw that.

Billy smiled coolly.

“Butterfingers, Mad Max.” He continued on. Got back outside to see his dad and Susan trapped by the brunette Sharon Tate who lived next door. Billy tried to clock her background but wasn’t thinking the crude thing Neil was. Still, his dad smiled respectfully and asked about the area. They made some neighborly conversation.

“I have to say, Susan, I love your hair color. It’s so hard to replicate. I own the salon on Main. I'd love to see you there.” Mona gestured and Neil took the chance to escape. Went for another box. “Now, where is my daughter? She must be about your boy’s age.”

“She’s not my mother.” Billy quipped, flicking his silver lighter. Joining the conversation as if he’d always been in it. Max hopped on her skateboard and went around them, waving.

“I’m Billy’s step-mother.” Susan saved the moment with a kind expression. One careful hand on her thumping heart. “Maxine is my little one. I married Neil about a year and a half ago.”

“And you decided to plant your seeds in little old Hawkins. It’s really a lovely town. Cozy. So quiet too.”

Billy made an annoyed sound. Boring was more like it.

“Evie, there you are!” Mona gestured, hands clapping. "Come over here."

Evie took her time crossing down. Into the sun finally. Curls bobbing and glittering. Looking more auburn than brown in the cool, illuminated afternoon.

Billy turned her head to see the girl there. A nervous hand tucking locks of unruly hair past the apple of her cheek and behind her ear. Definitely mixed from her darker coloring, same as her mother. Wide heart of a face. Full lips. Full everything. Sloping curves of a plump hourglass body. Thick brows to match her piles of falling curls, long over her shoulders. He sized her up as another bashful chick. Figures Neil would put him next to a shy thing.

Something snapped in his brain when she emerged into the sun and wind. Slowly like the petals of a ruby red rose unfurling. Nature romancing her. Red button-up shirt tucked into a denim suspender skirt. Black tights. Sunglasses with big, white cat frames she pulled off to tuck into her pocket. A gold necklace with a little music note and statement dangling earrings to match. Billy noticed the same gold painted on her eyelids too.

She dressed a little...tighter than other big chicks he knew back home. Got a few points for it.

This girl looked painted too. Reminded Billy of Rossetti’s _Venus_. He’d seen it in school once. Too many famous works flashed. Chubby, unashamed women who contorted. These twisted gals who looked shamelessly at the viewer with molten eyes. Draped in miles of silky chiffon and tulle made of ethereal, billowing clouds. And she was molten too. Lush. Red lips upturned to smile. First at Susan.

“This is my daughter, Evangeline.” Mona brought the girl into her grasp. Two hands on her shoulders to gush. “You might see her writing her music on our porch from time to time or working reception at my salon.”

“Mom…” Came some chiding. Billy hadn’t moved from his spot a few steps behind Susan. “I’m Evie. Nice to meet you.”

“Susan. That’s my daughter, Max- _ah_ , Max be careful. It’s a new street.” She puffed at her daughter doing tricks from the sidewalk already. 

“I got it, mom!” Max went past them. “Hi!” She continued as Evie waved.

“Hey.” 

“Evie, what grade are you?”

“I’m-”

“My Evie’s a senior,” Mona squeezed her same as an owner showing their fancy dog off.

“Oh, so is Billy.” Susan was turning to gesture before Neil cut in between them. Planting himself right in front of Billy. Felt like he was covering half a family photo.

“That’s wonderful, he’ll already have a friend!” Mona went on, patting Evie’s shoulder to make her speak. “Evie, they’re from sunny California.” She steamrolled instead.

“Wow.” Evie pressed her lips, eyes shifting to Neil Hargrove. He was about Billy’s height. Carried himself much higher.

“Evangeline. I’m Neil.” He shook her hand tightly, eyebrow quirking as she met his eyes. “You shake better than my son. Dad taught you well, I bet.... Billy, come here and introduce yourself to the neighbors.”

With a hard stare, Billy shuffled down the pavement toward Evie’s outstretched hand. She met his eyes and smiled a little brighter. A cute neighbor from California. That was enough to make any girl blush and she did at him. Gorgeous and illuminated. Almost like a firework hitting the sky to rain.

Perhaps, her type?

Billy stared at her hand and cocked his chin up. Ignored it. Evie’s smile faltered as she awkwardly pulled her hand back.

_Nope._

_Fucking asshole._

Whatever fantasy that bloomed in her mind of the Cali boy bending her over his shiny car wilted. Neil tilted. Ready to smack the back of Billy’s head and the blond flinched. Feeling it even still with one razor expression.

“William-”

 _“Billy.”_ He caught Evie’s eyes for all of two seconds. Panned aside. Probably hoping to see the ocean there enticing him. Those endless waves that were too far from sight.

“Pleasure.” Evie matched his steely tone. Caught his eyes again while Max revved behind them all on her skateboard. Blue jewels tilted to linger on her chest. He made no expression as if he liked what he saw but he looked shamelessly despite it.

_Fucking pervert asshole._

Evie realized her mother was chattering again.

“When y’all get settled, I promise, I’ll be more neighborly and bring you something delicious to eat. It’s so exciting to have newbies in Hawkins. Felt like we were the new family for so many years. But, everyone is so welcoming. I promise. Billy, Evie can tell you everything you need to know about the school. The schools are both wonderful around here, by the way.” Mona prattled with Susan happy to listen.

She was the only one.

“Well, Mrs. Fenny, it’s been a pleasure.” Neil reached for her hand again. “I’m sure you’re a busy woman. Your husband must be wondering where you escaped to.” He smiled like it was a joke. Susan sheepishly followed and Mona was undaunted. Joining the amusement.

Evie decided she didn’t like Neil Hargrove.

“Just Ms actually. I'm divorced.” Mona corrected. “Kept the last name to piss off whoever comes after me.” Both Neil and Susan faltered. Neil’s lip curled as if he smelled rotting flesh. Mona laughed a little louder than him.

Neil decided he didn’t like Mona Fenny.

“If you need anything. Anything at all. Our door is wide open. Lovely to meet you.” Mona gave Susan a friendly pat on the shoulder and bounced off. Evie stared at Billy still standing in front of her.

“See you at school. I guess.” She regarded the marble boy and turned to follow her mother off.

“Sure that isn’t the only thing that’s _wide_ open.” Neil scowled under his breath. Still watched Mona’s shapely legs. Her hips swaying. Openly in front of his wife. _“Hmph.”_ He turned to go back to his truck. “Let’s get going. I want this all in the house by tonight. We have more coming.” Neil gestured to get his family moving.

“He’s cute, ain’t he?” Mona looped her arm into Evie’s out of earshot. “You should ask him to the movies. Make him feel welcome.”

Evie peered back at Billy Hargrove there. Still watching her with some intense, unreadable expression. Almost like something was funny that she missed. Her cheeks burned.

“As if. He's not my type.” 

Evie didn’t know her life would be getting worse when Mona ushered her to the door with a tray of carefully packed Rice Krispie treats hours later.

“Just bring it over, give them another little friendly face.” Mona pushed her daughter out the door, fixing curls on the way.

“Mom, they’re trying to move in.” Evie puffed. The door shut. Non-negotiable.

She thought to trash the tray but her mother made her help make them. Huffing, she trekked over. Prayed one of the girls opened the door as the sun dipped low. Carefully, she knocked and heard Neil bellow.

“Billy, get that!” He barked. Evie thought the entire door would rip off by the force Billy used to snatch it back. Nothing friendly in his face. Cigarette dangling from his lips. She pressed a smile. Hoped it was convincing. His brow lifted in lieu of a greeting.

“My mom and I made these for your family.” She held it forth and he plucked his cigarette out, smoke wafted toward Evie before he flicked the still glowing cherry carelessly over her shoulder. Not caring if the stick set their bushes on fire.

“These? What are _these?”_ He mocked, draping himself into the door frame before he plucked the plastic wrap back to snatch one. Evie simmered, eyes narrowing as Billy took a bite and kept his eyes trained on her face. “Aren’t you a little Betty Crocker?”

Everything about the way he spoke was sex. Hot. Steamy. Obscene.

“My mom’s thing, not mine.” She thrust the tray toward him and got ignored again. Tried not to growl as he chewed with his mouth open and licked his fingers crudely. More walking, flashy sex.

“You like sweets, Ivy?” Billy waved the treat at her nose. One arm crossed around his midsection while he ate. Briefly, Evie felt true pity for every poor girl who thought they could fix him. 

“Evie.”

“Hm.” He tilted his head and touched his ear comically. "Speak up."

“Evie. My name.” She said louder. With more force.

“Evie. Evie. Evie.” He tsked. “So, you’re supposed to know everything about the school."

“I just go there.”

“Well, I have so many questions. _Hard_ hitting ones." He clicked his tongue. Too cool for the world. "You like it hard, chica?"

"You'll never know." She quipped, watching his tongue waggle to lick his lips. Longer than she liked. Gross.

"Oh, so she does bite. I like that. Tell me... School hierarchy. King?”

“Ah, you’ll know him when you see him.” Brown eyes gave a squint.

“Ah, I like that too. Playing your cards close to the chest.” He peeked at her cleavage again. “Where I like to be too. You are my first friend here, after all. We're bonding.”

“Okay.” She replied flatly. Not about to show him that he was making her shake. Maybe with anger, but maybe with something more.

“And the girls. Tell me about them.” He snatched another Rice Krispy to eat, thumbing his mouth of stickiness. “Are they smoking hot snatch for me to select or…” Billy gave this barely-there gesture she was sure was in her direction. Fury welled. She would not let him get a rise out of her. “You know? Not.”

“I guess that depends on your type.” Evie glowered, still trying to make him take the damn tray.

“Ah, we don’t really believe in types back in Cali, just what’s been beaten to shit and what hasn’t. You understand, chica? I like to know what I'm getting into before I...get deep into it.”

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Well, this has been great.” She waved the tray almost in his face. Hated him. Disgusting pig of a boy.

Billy took another bite and laughed at her. Loved that she hated him so ardently.

“These are good. You cold out there?” 

“No. Fine.” 

"You sure? You look a little cold. Got the shivers. Lace with support. I didn't know they made those." Billy stared at her chest. Hummed. Evie was not looking down. Not commenting. Only cause he wanted her too.

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying."

“There a Queen at school? You serve her?”

“Yes, there is and no, I don't.” A dull monotone.

“The king, is he a shower or a grower?” Billy cackled at her face finally scrunching. “Dirty mind, amiga. I mean, does he have show muscles or will he be an actual problem for me?”

“Depends, Billy, are you a shower or a grower?” She paused, snide. “Or do you just like to talk?”

He fucking loved that. Billy smoothed his hand suggestively over his abs. Shirt riding up to flash his low, tight jeans. The hard muscle and trail of hair leading into his pants. He wondered how her tongue would look right there. Coy eyes behind thick lashes lifting to see him. Maybe she wasn't the girl he chased, but she was a thrill and he had needs.

“How about you feel, _Evangeline?_ Tell me yourself.” Billy flexed for good measure. Dared her. Made her name a joke by just saying it.

“I’m good.” Evie stepped closer. The tray pressed between them. “There’s one rule you’ll find when you step into that school.” She tilted the tray toward Billy. Threatened to drop all the sweets into his chest which forced him to take it. Their hands brushed. Billy’s rough, hot fingers tight on hers before she slipped away to step back. “Stay far from me and we won’t have a problem. Kay? Amigo.”

She stepped aside to go. Leaving him to chuckle. Maybe Hawkins could be interesting if he made it so. Billy sized her up. Loved the thrill of a new, shiny doll to pluck the strings of. He'd figure all her sounds and sayings.

“Fat chance.” He remarked crudely. Obviously a double meaning. “Oh, come on, chica, we were just getting started. My first friend.” Evie paused at the screen door and huffed, returning only to steal a treat from the tray.

“I consider this asshole tax.” She brought the sweet to her lips, thumbing the corner of her mouth as she went off again. “And don’t check me out as I walk away.” Creep.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ivy.” Billy watched her hips and bit his lip. Liked the view. Wondered about getting his teeth in her. Snarled while she looked back and caught him. Evie winked. Hated him truly. Hid the burn he sparked inside her like she always did. 

“Bitch.” He’d muttered under his breath. Not his type. Not at all. Still watching her strut all the way back to her porch before he smacked the door shut. Unable to push the strange girl from his thoughts regardless.

Evie tried not to slam her own door. Back pressing against it. She shook her curls furiously with a feminine sort of growl. Feathers clearly ruffled.

Billy Hargrove was going to be trouble for her. And he’d never be her type.

Just peachy. 

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> At least we know it gets better for them!!! Please tell me what you think here or on my tumblr, Alias-B.


End file.
